More Than Just My Size
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Beca is insecure about her size, but Chloe makes her feel better." Obviously G!P Beca.
"Oh Beca," Chloe moaned as the brunette started kissing a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Beca smirked victoriously as she pushed her hand down past the waistband of Chloe's panties and ran two fingers through her folds. "You're so fucking wet."

"Please baby," Chloe whimpered. "I need you inside of me."

The brunette smirked as she pushed her fingers inside of her girlfriend. Almost immediately after, a hand on Beca's wrist made her stop and look up into her girlfriend's confused, blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Beca asked, even more confused.

"Normally when we have alone time you're itching to get Little Beca inside of me as soon as possible." Chloe noticed the brunette wince at the use of her nickname for her girlfriend's dick. "See, you just made a face. Fess up, what's bothering you?"

"I just want to please you and I don't know if I can do that with just my dick," Beca admitted sadly as she looked down.

"Why on Earth do you think that?" Chloe asked in complete disbelief.

"I'm only like five inches long on a good day and I'm not very thick. I worry that you can barely feel me when I enter you and just fake orgasms to make me feel better about being so small." Beca begrudgingly admitted, still refusing to meet Chloe's eyes out of guilt.

A growl from low in Chloe's throat was the brunette's only warning before the redhead flipped their positions and kissed her deeply.

Beca was so aroused by the kiss that she completely forgot what she had been so self-conscious about just moments earlier that she could just enjoy it.

When they broke apart, Beca was breathless and enamored while Chloe had fierce determination in her eye. "I understand why you're self-conscious. Society and the media has put such an importance on having a big dick to please a woman that anyone who has a small dick feels insecure.

But make no mistake, it's not the size of your dick. It's how you use it. You're only five inches, but I've never faked an orgasm because you know what to do besides just jam it in me over and over until you cum and fall asleep on me."

Beca couldn't help but laugh, making Chloe smile in satisfaction that she had started to get through to her girlfriend. "Now what do you say we take these restricting clothes off and prove to you that I meant every word of what I just said," Chloe husked as she started grinding down on Beca Junior.

"Sounds like a great idea," Beca breathed as her eyes fluttered closed and her hands shot to her girlfriend's waist.

Chloe just smirked as she continued to grind down on her girlfriend's cock. The feeling of her girlfriend getting hard for her was something that never ceased to turn Chloe on.

"Please Chloe, I'm getting scraped to death by my zipper," Beca said with a frustrated moan.

Without a word, Chloe shifted down so she was straddling Beca's thighs and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Beca's pants and pulled them and her boxers down at once.

Beca's cock sprung free before coming to rest on her upper thigh.

Once Chloe had thrown Beca's jeans and underwear to the side, the redhead leaned down so she was looking straight at the head. "You're just so perfect," she whispered before placing feather light kisses all the way down Beca's dick form tip to base.

"Please baby," Beca muttered as her hand made its way into fiery locks and gave a light tug.

Normally, Chloe would have dragged things out a little longer, but right now wasn't about her. It was about making Beca feel more secure about her size.

The redhead swirled her tongue around the head of the brunette's cock a few times before slowly taking the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked Beca off, slowly building up her face until she was practically ramming her girlfriend's dick into her mouth before letting her go with a soft pop.

Beca let out an annoyed grunt. She had obviously been really close. Chloe just smirked as she removed her last remaining article of clothing and straddled Beca's lap. "Come on, babe, don't be like that. If you'll remember, you were in the process of getting me off before we stopped. If anything, I should be the one who's mad at you."

"So you want me to make you come first?" Beca asked, unsure of where Chloe was going with this.

"I was thinking," Chloe trailed off as she positioned herself above Beca's cock. "That you could fuck me to prove that size doesn't matter." With that, the redhead lowered herself onto her girlfriend's dick, letting out little gasps and moans all the way down. "How does that sound to you?"

Beca didn't say anything, she just growled as she grabbed Chloe's hips and flipped their positions. For once, the redhead didn't protest being on bottom.

"I think that can be arranged," Beca whispered inches away from Chloe's face before pulling her dick most of the way out before pushing roughly back in.

"Mmm, Beca, just like that," Chloe gasped as her legs fell open even more to allow the brunette more room to work. "I can't even explain how much I love having you inside of me."

Beca grabbed Chloe's left leg and wrapped it around her waist as she started thrusting. "The feeling is completely mutual. I love feeling the way you walls flutter around me, and that little gasping moan you make when I hit that one spot just right. I have to actively tell myself not to come on the spot and wait until I've gotten you off.

"T-that's so, oh, sweet!" Chloe gasped out as she started using the leg wrapped around the brunette's waist to pull her closer and pound into her harder.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned that way," Beca said as she brought her hand down to start flicking Chloe's clit.

"Oh yes-s-s-s-s, Beca, baby, stay right there. Keep doing it just like that," Chloe called out, desperately. She was painfully close and Beca was giving her too much, but not enough all at once. She was so painfully close that she knew she would start crying if she didn't come soon.

A cocky smirk spread across Beca's face. It never ceased to give her a major ego boost and turn her on to see Chloe like this. She loved that she was the one responsible for turning her girlfriend into a helpless bundle of pleasure. It was a major turn on that had Beca quickly approaching the edge as well.

"Chloe," Beca cooed, earning Chloe's attention less than a second later. "Come for me, baby."

The was a long, drawn out moan as Chloe clamped down on Beca's dick as she came.

Everything quickly became too much for the brunette as she followed her girlfriend over the edge.

For a few moments, neither girl moved. They simply enjoyed their close proximity as they lay in the aftermath of post-orgasmic bliss.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Beca mumbled as she pulled out of and rolled off of Chloe.

"Sure was," the redhead agreed as she rolled onto her side to snuggle into Beca's side. "And you didn't need a monster cock to make it happen. Who would have thought?"

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Not me until a redheaded birdy told me so."

"She sounds smart. You should keep her around and eventually put a ring on it."

"Sounds like a good plan," Beca agreed with a happy sigh before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
